Grow Up
by Darkfire75
Summary: Songfic to Simple Plan's 'Grow Up.' Jounouchi Katsuya is sick of being told to "grow up". This fic reflects his feelings. Please R&R.


**Grow Up  
**  
**Author's note:** _I decided to finally write another songfic. This one is dedicated to Jounouchi, because I love him and well....yeah. This song by Simple Plan fits Jou very well and hopefully I get a few more songfics up. Hope ya like it. Also, this entire fic is in his POV, just so you don't get confused. _  
  
Grow up.  
  
I can't stand it when they say that to me. I'll grow up when I want to. Not when they tell me to. I was walking down the street, kicking at the rocks under my sneakers with my hands in my pockets. Once I made it to my apartment, I turned on my stereo and blared the music.  
  
_This is who I am and this is what I like  
  
GC, Sum and Blink and MXPX rockin' my room  
  
If you're lookin' for me I'll be at the show  
  
I can never find a better place to go  
_  
I bobbed my head with the music, seeming to be in a dream world.  
  
_Until the day I die  
  
I promise I won't change  
  
So you better give up  
_  
Thinking back on today, I gritted my teeth. So I'm 17 and still act like I was 7. It gets on my friends' nerves and even on some of the teachers' nerves as well. I remember fooling around in class this morning and Yuugi said to me, "Jounouchi, just grow up already. It was funny when we were younger...but we're graduating this year."  
  
I_ don't wanna be told to grow up  
  
And I don't wanna change  
  
I just wanna have fun  
  
I don't wanna be told to grow up  
  
And I don't wanna change  
  
So you better give up  
  
'Cause I'm not gonna change  
  
I don't wanna grow up  
_  
My best friend tells me to grow up?! I took that offensively and sulked the rest of the day...well, then Anzu had to go and make a scene about the way I was eating my lunch. "Ewww, Jou, don't talk and eat at the same time! It's getting all over my clothes! God, I just wish you'd grow up!"  
  
_I'd like to stay up late, spend hours on the phone  
  
Hanging out with all my friends and never being as home  
  
I'm impolite and I make fun of everyone  
  
I'm immature but I will stay this way forever  
  
Until the day I die  
  
I promise I won't change  
  
So you better give up  
_  
So what if I play with my food? I'm a guy, it's what I do. To top everything off, my long-time crush Mai had to make a 'grow up' comment to me too. "Jounouchi, I swear, back on Duelist Kingdom it was cute....but now you're just so immature. Why won't you just grow up?"  
  
_I don't wanna be told to grow up  
  
And I don't wanna change  
  
I just wanna have fun  
  
I don't wanna be told to grow up  
  
And I don't wanna change  
  
So you better give up  
  
'Cause I'm not gonna change  
  
I don't wanna grow up  
_  
Of course no day is complete without Kaiba making a rude comment to me. Let's just say his made me really think about how I act in public. "Mutt, honestly, since I've known you, you have not once acted like a human being. Now this isn't anything new, really, but I'd have figured that by now, in your final year of high school, you would learn to grow up and stop being so childish."  
  
_I don't wanna be told to grow up (grow up, grow up)  
  
I don't wanna be told to grow up (grow up, grow up)  
_  
I suddenly narrowed my eyes and looked at myself in the mirror. Yeah, I'm Jounouchi Katsuya, one of the most immature people in Domino City, Japan. And I'm damn proud of it. Who cares if I act like a kid? I'm young, it's my duty to have fun. I can be impolite and immature to whoever I feel like it. I won't let my friends and enemy tell me how to act.  
  
_I don't wanna be told to grow up  
  
And I don't wanna change  
  
I just wanna have fun  
  
I don't wanna be told to grow up  
  
And I don't wanna change  
  
So you better give up  
  
I don't wanna be told to grow up  
  
And I don't wanna change  
  
I just wanna have fun  
  
I don't wanna be told to grow up  
_  
I heard the front door open and then close, letting in my little sister. I turned the stereo off and waited for Shizuka to come in and lecture me. I had a feeling she would. But when she opened my door, there wasn't a frown on her face, but a smile. She ran up to me and hugged me tightly.  
  
"Katsuya," she whispered into my chest. "I don't want you to ever change. Don't ever grow up."  
  
My eyes widened and I was stiff. I hugged her back and smiled in return. "Don't worry, sis. I won't ever grow up. If I did....I wouldn't be Jounouchi Katsuya," I mused. She chuckled and we pulled away. My little sister didn't want me to change...and I wouldn't. I liked myself just the way I was...and I don't wanna grow up.  
  
_And I don't wanna change  
  
So you better give up  
  
'Cause I'm not gonna change  
  
I don't wanna grow up  
  
'Cause I'm not gonna change  
  
I don't wanna grow up  
  
_**"Grow up" by Simple Plan.**


End file.
